Final Year at Eden Hall
by harumscarum
Summary: It's the Ducks' Senior year at Eden Hall and a new arrival will definitely shake things up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does. I do own any OCs**

**A/N: Hey guys, please R&R and let me know what you think. Tell me if it's boring, hard to read, etc. I need all the help I can get!**

"Conway, where is that damned Portman? He's 45 minutes late!"

"Coach, I don't know. I saw him 5 minutes before training started, and he said that he was just heading back to his dorm to grab his skates. Something must have come up since then, coz he was definitely coming Coach."

"Well, next time you see him, you let him know that he's gonna have to answer to me at the next practice, and he'll be lucky not to get benched!"

"Coach, he probably just got a detention or something! You can't bench him!"

"Conway, a detention doesn't make it any better!"

Orion was pissed off. It wasn't like any of his Ducks to miss practice, except for Portman that is. Portman was always in and out of detention, missing practices regularly for some reason or another. If he wasn't such a good player, or such a great guy, Orion would have had no trouble kicking off the team. However, the way he was feeling right now, booting him off the team would have come very easily!

Charlie could see the coach's anger when their training session ended, and decided to do something about it.

"Hey Jules, seen that no good boyfriend of yours anywhere? Orion is so mad, I thought he was gonna blow a gasket! I mean, missing two practices in one week is a bit much, even for Portman!"

"Sorry Charlie, I haven't seen Dean since lunch. You've seen him more than I have since then!"

"Yeah, I though as much, but I just wanted to make sure. Maybe I should run by his dorm before heading home, make sure he's OK?"

"Charlie, I'm sure he's fine, and it's nothing more than a detention. You need to stress less."

"Even so, I think I'm gonna warn him about Orion. I wouldn't wanna be there the next time he sees Portman! I'll catch ya later Julie."

"Bye Charlie."

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

_Maybe I am just being a worry-wart?_ Charlie thought to himself as he paused outside Portman's door. _Oh well, here goes nothing!_ Charlie knocked on the door, and waited for Portman to answer. However, it wasn't Portman who opened the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Portman, is he here?" Charlie told the petite girl who answered the door. She bore a striking resemblance to Dean, with the same brown hair, brown eyes, and similar facial features. _Maybe she's his sister_ thought Charlie. _Does Portman even have a sister?_

"Portman? Oh, you mean Dean! Sorry – blonde moment! I tend to have them a lot. My friends always say that my blonde highlights are my real hair colour trying to shine through! And now I'm rambling!"

"Nah, you're not rambling, I think its cute…I mean, er, um, what I meant to say was, er…"

"Out with it Conway, what did you mean?" Portman had joined the conversation, and he was by no means amused. "Trying to chat up my cousin, huh? Is that why you're here?"

"Dude, chill, I'm here coz you missed practice. Again. And Orion is pissed off. I just wanted to warn you before he found you first, that's all."

"Ah, shit, I forgot about practice. Bernadette, I'll be back in five minutes, I promise, gotta go see the coach."

"That's cool, I'll just keep chatting to this guy until you get back." Dean didn't look too pleased by that suggestion, but he didn't have time to do anything about it. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Charlie Conway, a friend of Portman. He said you were cousin?"

"Yeah, I'm Bernadette, Dean's cousin from Australia."

"Aha, that explains the accent! So, what made you trade in Down Under for lil' ole USA?"

"You're the one with the accent, not me! I'm here on exchange. Back home, I've finished high school, but I was younger than everyone else in my year level, so I was allowed to come over and spend some time in an American high school."

"Let me get this straight – you've finished school, and you chose to come back for more? Wow, that's different!"

"I just wanted to take a some time off before going to university, that's all. You know, see something different, escape the small country town."

"So, what made you choose this preppy institution?"

"I didn't, it's where I was assigned. Actually, I'm sorta glad because I'll have Dean around to look out for me."

"Yeah, Portman is definitely the protective type. So how does this thing work – the exchange I mean?"

"Well, someone from this school wanted to experience life in a small town Aussie school, and I wanted to experience the American lifestyle, so we traded. I've taken her spot as a Senior, and she's joined my old school. I think her name was Linda."

"Ah, Linda."

"Oh, you know her?"

"She was my girlfriend during our freshman and sophomore years. Dumped me right at the start of Junior year, coz I spent too much time playing hockey, or so she said."

"Oh, are you on Dean's team?"

"Yeah, I'm the captain of the Varsity. Actually, I've been the Ducks' captain ever since the pee-wees."

"I'm sorry, the what? Don't mind me, I'm just a little dumb about these things."

"I don't think you're dumb. You shouldn't say things like that. Anyway, back in middle school, about half of today's varsity team were on this team called District-5 – we didn't even have a proper name, and boy were we shit! Anyway, one day, this guy, Gordon Bombay, got sent to do community service – coaching District 5. To cut a long story short, he turned us into the Ducks, made us the best team, and we won the championships, stealing the Hawks' chief scorer in the process – Banksie. Bombay went to play in the minors, but he injured himself and came back home. Next thing I knew, the best players from the Ducks along with others from around the country, including Portman, were selected to play as Team USA in the Goodwill games. We won that, and were awarded full athletic scholarships to Eden Hall. The rest is history, I guess. And now we're seniors, in our final year."

"Wow, so you guys have been together for a while then." By that stage, Bernadette and Charlie had moved from the doorway, and were sitting on Portman's bed in the dorm he shared with Fulton. It was there that Portman found them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Spazway? Trying to make a move on my cousin?"

"Portman, chill, we were just talking! How'd it go with Orion?" But Charlie's attempt to distract Portman didn't work this time. He could see the fire in Portman's eyes, so, fearing for his safety, he left.

"Uh, see ya around Bernadette…Portman, the gang is meeting at Mickey's," shouted out Charlie as he practically ran out the door.

_Oh shit, I'm in trouble now. Why did I have to be nice to Portman's cousin? Now he's gonna hate me because he thinks that I think she's hot or something…not that she isn't. Where'd that come from – shut up brain, I don't need this right now! The last thing I need is Portman breathing down my neck! I need to just forget about her, and what better way than with one of Mickey's shakes. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm screwed!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So yeah, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does. I do own any OCs**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry its been so long since my last update – too much work for uni!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Shout Outs:**

Hiding in the Shadow: You're right, it is definitely very easy to write Portman as overprotective! Thanks for the review, and I hope I've continued the story on okay!

mickEmousina and Sphinx: Thanks for the reviews guys, a definite confidence booster!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dean's room, after charlie left:_

"How could you do that to me!" Bernadette was not happy. "I mean, I'm not some baby who can't fend for herself you know. I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life! Why, why the hell would you do that to me?"

"You're my baby cousin-" Dean started to say.

"I'm a month OLDER than you, so don't give me that baby cousin CRAP!"

"I'm supposed to look out for you-"

"Says who? I never did, and, as far as I know, neither did my parents. You know, just because I'm new to this country does not mean that you have to baby me around. I'm gonna be eighteen in two weeks, ok; I'm not a child anymore."

"Bernadette, look at it from my point of view. You're my own flesh and blood, and one of my best friends is staring at you as if he was mentally undressing you. I mean, he's one of my best friends-" Dean was interrupted yet again.

"I seem to remember you going out with one of my best friends while you were in Australia two years ago. I bet you didn't stop to think about what would happen if and when the two of you broke up. Did you know that Em wouldn't even speak to me for a few weeks– she said that I was too much of a reminder of you and how you broke her heart. So don't you dare lecture me about the perils of dating your cousin's best friend, you hypocrite! Oh, and who said that anything was gonna happen between me and Charlie, I'd just met the guy, and he was just being friendly!"

At that, Bernadette stormed out of Dean's room, slamming the door in the process.

_Oh my God,_ she thought,_ he hasn't changed a bit. First he's overprotective of me AT HOME and now he's pulling the same stunts here! Who the hell does he think he is – my dad? Hell no! God I need some fresh air._

She started to let her legs take her anywhere, wandering around and around until she noticed that it was starting to get dark. She looked at her watch. _Shit, it's 7:30pm, I've been out for nearly three hours. I really don't wanna go see Dean, maybe I'll just go back to my dorm. I wonder if my roommates have moved in yet?_

Arriving at her dorm, Bernadette opened the door to find that her roommates had indeed moved in. Being the night before the first day of school, she'd half expected it, but she had still hoped to have the room to herself for a little while. _Oh well, plenty of time for that later_.

"Hi, I'm Julie Gaffney, and this is Connie Moreau. We're your roomies!"

"Hi Julie, Connie, I'm Bernadette Portman, it's nice to meet you guys!"

"Did you say Portman?" Julie was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I'm an exchange student from Australia."

"Oh my God, you're Dean's cousin!" Julie had worked it out. "Charlie was telling us about you."

"Yeah, and Julie and I are also on the Ducks Varsity hockey team, with Dean and Spazway," said Connie.

"Wow, what a small world." Bernadette was a little depressed, even when she tried her hardest to get away from Dean, she couldn't.

"Nah, just a small school!"

"So, what was Charlie saying about me? And who's Spazway? I don't think I've met him."

"Nah, you've met him – Charlie Conway, aka Spazway!" Connie elaborated for Bernadette. "Its been his nickname since the pee-wees – I should know, I've known him for long enough! Don't worry; he was only telling us how Portman went all overprotective and bash brotherish on him – only the usual Portman behaviour really!"

"You got that right! But enough about Dean. So, you're one of the original ducks then, District something?"

"Yeah, I'm a district 5 original duck, along with Charlie, Banksie, Averman, Fulton, Goldie, and Guy, my boyfriend."

"So Julie, would that make you a Team USA Duck?"

"Yeah, it does." Julie replied. "Me, Luis, Dwayne, Kenny, and Dean were all recruited for Team USA, and Russ came along when Banksie injured himself. Don't worry, we'll introduce you to everyone eventually, and you'll be able to put names to faces! I don't know whether Dean's told you, but I'm also his girlfriend."

"Oh, you're that Julie! God, I should have clicked, I mean, there can't be too many Julies that play varsity hockey that Dean's known for over four years now! Damn me and my blonde moments! Wow, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you!"

"Thanks sweetie, it's a pleasure to meet you too. Well, I'm off to see him now, to find out why he didn't come to practice. Do you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm not really talking to him now."

"Why not?" Connie's curiosity got the better of her. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to – I can be so nosy sometimes!"

"Nah, its cool. Well, I surprised him today when I got here, coz he wasn't expecting me until tomorrow – that's why he didn't go to practice. Then, Charlie came along to warn him about your coach being angry and we got to talking. Like you said, Dean went all overprotective. Anyway, we got into a huge argument when Charlie left, so I kinda don't wanna see him right now."

"Well, I'll catch you guys later. It was nice meeting you Bernadette, and don't worry, Dean will calm down – I'll make him!"

With that, Julie left and it was just Connie and Bernadette. Nevertheless, it wasn't for long.

"Sorry Bernadette, I'm gonna have to love ya and leave ya. I'm going to see Guy, my boyfriend. We're going to go see a movie – do you wanna come?"

"Nah, its cool, I could use some me-time. But I'll catch ya later, ok?"

"Yeah, we'll have breakfast together tomorrow. All the ducks do, coz we all board here at Eden Hall, even Minnesota Ducks like me, so you'll finally get to meet them!"

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about them, first from Dean, then from Charlie and now from you and Julie. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't curious to meet them! Well, have a good night and enjoy your movie."

"Thanks, cya!"

_Looks like I'm gonna get the room to myself after all!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry, this was a bit of a boring chappie, but it had to be done I'm afraid! So, yeah, please R&R!**


End file.
